Communications architectures have grown increasingly important in today's society. One aspect associated with communication architecture relates to interface elements that serve to facilitate the exchange of data or information in a communication session. As the subscriber base of end-users increases, their diversity creates new challenges for network designers and system administrators. It is important that such end-users be reasonably accommodated in their communication sessions. In cases where improper operations are executed or interfacing elements are incapable of accommodating the needs of a wide array of end-users, effective communication flows are inhibited. Additionally, end-users that are not accounted for by an interfacing element may be unable to enjoy the benefits and capabilities of a corresponding device. Notwithstanding this issue, interfacing elements should also generally provide speed and efficacy in offering a convenient and an easy-to-use device.
An interfacing element, such as a telephone for example, may provide text that informs an end-user of the status associated with a call, the identification of a caller, or any other pertinent information. This text may be adequate for one group of end-users but fails to accommodate other end-users that may be incapable of reading text or participants that would rather not be burdened with the task of reading information in order to transition to a next step in the communication process.